Those Who Contain Her
by Indashvi
Summary: Azazel left everything from the brotherhood behind. Including Mystique. Starting over he accidentally gets ahead of himself when a certain demon girl peaks his interest. Azazel/OC
1. Lilith

I own nothing canon from X-Men or Marvel.

My name is Azazel. I'm a mutant who resembles a devil. I have convinced many people that I was Satan himself. I've managed to almost convince myself of this. I come to Earth in hope of children. Not so I can be a loving father with a family. No. I do this act in hope to stay on Earth. My children can be considered portals if you will. They allow me to stay. I've been in many relationships. Mutant only really. I've come to fact that I hate humans. The 'brotherhood', convinced me of this. I left that orginization due to the fact the blue woman know as 'Mystique'. Fell for me and I her. We had bread a child even. But though the guilt hurt me so. It was for their protection.  
Many do not know (mainly because I do not allow them to ); but i do care for my children. It's been many years past that. I'm sure my son, who I've always kept an eye on from the distance, is grown now. I've moved on from his mother's scorn. She truly thought I left her out of spite. Alas, women. I know rome the streets of New York. My disguise of a human working quite well. My tail is wrapped around my leg. I walk into a strip bar with the name of ' The Succubus Lair'. It called to me and a man such as myself needs a little relaxation.  
As I entered the bar's door, the smell of smoke and alcohol filled my nose. I instantly walked to the bar. The woman mixing the drinks walked up to me smirking. " Can I help you?" I smiled back.' Not in the way you are wanting to help me.' I think rudely. " Vodka, straight." I say in my thick Russian accent. English does not become me! She smiles a very sultry smile and walks off like she has me entranced. I only shake my head. Then the light dims. And a spot light hits the stage. I stare at it unimpressed. Then a mans voice booms through scratchy speakers. " Hello. To all out in the audience tonight. We have a very special treat! Tonight's performance is the bars' very own Succubus dance tonight. We'll be getting to watch the one, the only, Lilith Boccardy!" I almost choked when I heard the name'Lilith?'. It's probably due to the bars theme I convince myself. Then a song that I can only describe at metal blares. And the 'Succubus' steps on stage. My jaw dropped a bit.  
I was expecting some cheap, tacky, red devils horn and a tail that are sold during halloween. But no, she had two little black horns thrusting out of her skull. Almost like they were connected to her skull. Her brown-auburn, curly hair falling to the base of her bossom in a waterfall. Her dark blue eyes staring at the crowd tauntingly. She swayed her hips to the music, turning in jerky, abrubt fashions. That when i noticed them. Two small , black, reptilian like wings being hidden behind her hair. Then she turned completely. Doing the vertical splits. Her supposedly fake tail flopping over the edge of the stage. It was almost like mine but black and had a heart shapped end, not a spade. Her leather catsuit bending to her curves. She was very small, like a teenager. But I knew better. As she was getting up to do more exotic moves, a man reached his hand to her tail and pulled it. " Nice tail sex-" Silence filled as her once sexy looking face, contorted into a scowl and she hissed in the mans face. Her wings un-folding and looking much bigger than what I had assumed.  
Every one in the bar screamed. And began running out like the plague was spreading. She realized what she had done and ran back stage. The lights all cut on and I realized the bartender girl wasn't back yet. I shrugged. " Ran with the rest." I muttered out loud. I still didn't have my drink so I teleported behind the bar and grabbed the bottle of 1952 wine. It was probably false branding but I did not care. It was obvious these people or her co- workers had no idea what she was. Now the name Lilith made sense. Wether or not she was an actual demon or just a well named mutant. Who knew?  
I waited in the spot behind the bar. Enjoying my drink when..." No! I'm done with those god-damn drunks grabbing, pulling at me with their nasty thoughts. Then screaming and running when they realize the costumes not a costume!" The girl from the stage yelled. Wearing a trench coat and fedora to hide herself. That's when I realized the pink tinting in the lights...wasn't tinting at all. This girl had a light pink hue to her body. And her eyes were no longer dark blue. They were black. Completely. She must've been wearing contacts.  
"Please Lilly! We need you here. With out you rackin' in the dough. We'll lose the bar!" The man who I assumed was her manager cried." Terrence. I'm sorry, my friend. But no!" She began to storm out." Fine! Freak! Good luck getting a job any where else you devil whore!" He yelled closing the door to his office. They obviously had not noticed me. My face scrunched together at his words twoards the girl. She yelled " GO TO HELL!" and was gone like that. When she was out of ear shot. I finished the last of my wine and smashed the bottle against the counter. " Time to get to work." I say as I teleport into the managers office.  
I'd catch up to the little 'Lilly' in a moment.


	2. New Family

I do not own anything Marvel or X-men related.

Lilith's POV

I was walking home. I quit my job again. Every job I've done had to have some kind of affiliation with how my mutation went. I look like the freaking Devil's bride for goodness sakes. I've been working at ' The Succubus Lair' for a good two weeks now. I had finally had enough and quit. 'Maybe I'm not ment to have a job.' I laughed in my head while I walked down the street. I turned a corner and suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I looked behind me slowly only to hear a BAMF noise before I saw red smoke only a couple feet behind me. I heard the bamfing sound again. This time I turned to in front of me where this man, who seemed to be in his early forties was standing. The only thing that came to my mind when I saw his red skin, ice blue eyes, and spade tail from under my fedora; was run.  
I spun around and cut the corner again. I could hear him running after me. My trenchcoat was making my escape harder so I discarded it. My wings flew out from behind me. Flying with the wind as I ran. My short black halter dress had made its way up my behind due to my tail scooting it up. I felt embarraced that my persuer could see my turqoise-lace panties. But I kept running. I skid to my apartments fire escape latter. Pulling down I tried to climb up but the feeling of a hand stopped me. The red man pulled me down and pinned me to the wall. One hand holding me back. The other on my mouth. " Quiet!" He harshly whispered in russian. Yeah I know russian. " That house is yours?" He asked pointing to the second story terrace. I nodded fiercly. Next thing I knew a puff of red and black smoke and the smell of sulfur had surrounded me. When my dizziness faded we were in my apartment. He had let me go and I ran to my kitchen and grabbed a knife. " You stay away from me ya' hear!" My southern accent returning to me. He raised his eyebrow. He had a scar going vertically down his eye. And now that I got a good look at him. 'He's hot dammit'. I scowled in my head.  
" I wish not harm." He said holding his hands up. His bad english almost being humorous given the situation. " Then why were you chasin' me!" I yelled. Holding the knife higher. All of a sudden he made me drop the knife and pinned me to the floor. " You peaked my interest." Was all he said. I fought his vice grip from underneath him. " How 'bout you and me talk like normal people and you get off me and I wont call the police." I spat.  
"Your police stand no chance against me. The CIA didn't. "  
" What da' ya' mean the CIA didn't." Then it registerd in my head.  
" You're an assin!" I yelped. I was preparing to die before I heard tremendous laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I ask standing up.  
He stood as well, clutching his stomach. "Assassin. Hardly." He choked out. " I only kill when I must. Like I did with that man who said you were a freak." He growled. I stepped away from the man and sat on my couch. " Y-you killed Terrence?" I choked out. He sat across from me in the recliner. " Da. Deserved it calling you a whore. You are not. I see it in your eyes." He smiled a little smile at me. " What can you see in my eyes huh?" I snapped. " They are black and you pratically are breaking and entering! JUST WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU WANT!" I screeched. He looked shocked out my outburst but quickly recovered. Again he bamfed in front of me. Pinning me to the couch. 'AGAIN WITH THE PINNING!' HE looked into my eyes as if looking for something. Someone. " So much anger in such a small girl." HE frowned a bit.  
I hissed a little hiss in his face. " That's what happens when everyone you meet ends up turning on ya and calling ya the demons' spawn." I whispered.  
He got off me and did a little bow thing. "My apologies. I was at bar when you danced. Quite well at it also." HE smirked as he fell back into the couch. I blushed a little. " Oh so yir' a stalker." I drawled out. HE chuckled again. It was quite plain to me he wasn't going to leave. " Ya want somethin' ta drink?" He looked at me as if he wasn't expecting the question.  
"WELL?"  
" You wish for me to stay?"  
"No. I wish to show you at least a little hospitality before kickin' ya ass out on tha street!"  
" You are as strange as you look little one."  
" You're one to talk. You overgrown tomato." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen. Pulling out a couple of cups. Who was this guy even!

Azazel's POV  
This girl was so strange. First she holds a knife to me and spits and hisses at me. Now she offers me hospitality. I honestly could say this little spitfire could be worse than Mystique was. I smile sadly at a memory of the blue woman but quickly shake it away. The pink demonoid comes out of her kitchen with two mugs. "This is what?" I ask. "Hot chocolate." is all she replies. I take my mug and watch her sit at the table watching me. " I am Azazel." I start.  
"Lilith."  
"Well Lilith how old are you?" I question. Genuinely curious I take a sip of my hot chocolate. " Seventeen. And you?" I spit it out as she said Seventeen. "That -cough- young!?" I could hardly breathe. Someone so voloptuous and beautiful as her and she's only seventeen? That would explain the height. What was she, 4' 11 at most. "What about you?" She asks me. " Ah...hard to explain." I laugh. "Mhmm." She judges from the distance we have between us. Then we both drink our hot chocolate in silence.  
Normal POV  
As they both finished their coco. The horned girl sat at the sofa. The red man finally took notice of her house. It was average he thought. His mansion in Moscow was much better. This place looked like a deathtrap. " Do you have television?" He inquired. " Nah. I can't afford it. Plus I enjoy reading more anyway." He smiled at her. " What do you read?" She blushed a bit and looked away."I like factual books...dorky I know." She laughed. He looked around the house...no books. " You keep them where?" He asked standing. A sheepish smile crossed her face. " The library." That was it. He had heard enough. " Where are parents?"  
" Gone. Dis-owned me." She boredly stated.  
"Friends?"  
"With me? Are you blind?" She frowned. Waving a hand in his face. He honestly didn't know why he was so open and friendly with this girl. He literally met around an hour ago. And she was a sarcastic prude almost." It is settled." He smirked grabbing her arm." What is exactly?" She piped smaking his hand. " You live with me in Moscow." He smirked at her again. " D-do you mean Moscow as in Russia!?" She screeched. " Da." Was all he said.  
In a poof they were in a huge mansion and Lilith's mouth dropped to the floor. " You live here?" Was all she managed to say. The Native Russian was quite pleased at her reaction.  
" Da, dite (wee one)." He said walking up the stairs. " Make home." He called from the top. Now that she's seen this place. She considered actually living here with the tomato man. 'Maybe he's just pitying me. Me and him aren't that different.' She looked at all his nice furniture. " I feel so...filthy." "You shouldn't." He said after bamfing into the room again. The scarlet man had womens clothes in his hands. " These are yours now, dite." He handed her the folded clothes. " I make dinner. You may change." She nodded and followed to the room he was pointing at. As she entered her jaw almost dropped a second time. This bathroom. Was. Amazing! White and red paint job. A huge jet tub. With a shower hanging from the ceiling. And oh she almost cried as she found the stand in body drier. " I don't think I've died. So why am I in heaven?" She laughed as she turned the shower on. She stripped her clothing and stepped in. Letting the rain like water envelope her body. ' Feels so good.' She purred in her looked in the compartment where the soaps should have been kept. She was astounded to see so many different soaps. Her eyes landed on the perfect one. Strawberry shortcake body, shampoo, and conditioner triple set!  
She stepped out feeling refreshed. She looked into the mirror. The brown hair dye had washed out. Her Turqoise hair shining through once more. For some reason she felt like she didn't have to hide with Azazel. She looked at the clothes. They were very fancy...but she already knew they were too big. So she wrapped the towel around her chest and almost ninja like, tip toed out of the bathroom to find Azazel. She remebered he was in the kitchen. So that's where she went. She peeked in. He was at the stove talking to someone. She looked over and their was this man. He looked a little younger than Azazel..but not by much.  
" AZAZEL!" She loudly whispered. Her head only showing beyond the door. " Ah, Dite! Come join!." He motioned to her. " This is Janos. An old friend. Janos waved at her and she nodded back. She stepped out blushing emmensly. Azazel's eyes widened and janos looked away. "The clothes didn't fit." She put shyly. "Your hair is green?" Was all he said. " Azazel." Janos muttered shaking his head. " She's naked , hermano." He laughed. Azazel turned to him. "Seems you are right." He said turning to the stove to continue cooking. Janos looked backto the girl and smiled. " No need to be shy senorita. Angel!" Janos yelled. Then a woman came in with what almost looked like dragon fly wings. "Yeah Janos?" She asked kissing him on the cheek." Miss Lilith here could use your assistance." He waved to the demon like girl.  
Lilith was expecting her to judge her for being naked in front of two men. One of which was obviously Angels' man. But she smiled and led her out. "So I'm taking Mystique's old clothes didn't fit?" She laughed. " Um-no." The pink girl said tightening her grip on the towel. " Well lucky for you. I'm not much bigger than you." Angel laughed again. She was led into a room. It was nice. As Angel set her on the bed and began looking through her closet. The greenett thought about what Angel had said. " Angel?" "Yeah?" "Who was Mystique?"  
The girl stopped digging. "In all honesty. That's not for me to tell you. But I doubt Z will tell you." She sat next to the girl on her bed. "Mystique was a member of a team we were on, and Azazels lover at the time. They had a baby and well...A lot happened. She hates him. He's moved on." She snipped as she began to dig through the closet again. "Ahaha! Found 'em!" She piped. "Found what Angel?" The dragon fly girl gave her a look that Lilith didn't like. "My old Clothes." She smirked. She showed them to her. They were cute and the right size as well. Lilith put on the T- shirt with Jack Skellington on it and the White Sleepshorts that barely covered her butt. " Thanks." She smiled at the older woman. "No problem. Tomorrow me and you will go shopping. I need new shoes anyway."  
They walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen. The two men were already eating. " Thanks for waiting Z." Angel sarcastically singed. They all began laughing. And welcomed the new girl to eat with them. "So you two live here as well?"  
"Si. You see we were a team and when we quit Mr. Azazel let us stay with him." The black eyed girl smiled. "I'm just happy ya'll excepted me. That's never happened. Thank you so much. For taking me in too." They all said your welcome in their native tounges and started eating again. Lilith finally joining in. ' I've found a new family Sis.' She smiled.  
Little did they know some one was watching. Someone with a grudge, against the demons in the house.  
Mystique...

-  
Woohoo! Tell me was this good or bad. What's Mystique going to do. I can't help but feel Azazel's out of character...but eh.


End file.
